La Pensine
by Karine-F
Summary: On peut trouver du bonheur même dans les endroits les plus sombres. Il suffit de se souvenir d'allumer la lumière... HG/SS


**La pensine**

« Tout cela est faux. Vous n'êtes pas aussi mauvais que vous le faites penser.

_ Qu'en savez-vous ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

_ L'instinct.

_ Toujours cette prétention de Miss je-sais-tout. Grogna-t-il sans conviction.

_ Arrêtez de faire semblant, cela ne sert à rien avec moi et vous le savez.

_ Je ne connais que peu de trop peu de choses sur vous, miss.

_ Peut-être que je mourrais demain… Alors je ne voulais pas garder ce secret plus longtemps. Monsieur, je… vous ai toujours apprécié plus que je ne le devrais. Avoua-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, mal à l'aise. »

S'en suivit un silence, lourd, pesant, mais nécessaire.

« Vous me feriez une promesse ? Demanda-t-elle finalement, avec nervosité.

_ Je peine à les tenir, en règle générale. Répondit-il, durement.

_ Restez en vie. Souffla-t-elle. »

L'homme se tourna alors vers elle d'un geste presque révérencieux. L'ombre de son corps en haut de la tour d'astronomie était immense, à côté de celle d'une jeune femme bien menue. On ne distinguait rien d'autre que leurs silhouettes, se détachant d'une nuit noire.

Il lui répondit par un grognement faible et peu assuré.

« … J'ai peur. Avoua-t-elle.

_ Peu importe qui sera le vainqueur, il ne vous arrivera rien. J'ai pris mes précautions pour couvrir vos arrières, quoiqu'il arrive.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Car moi aussi, j'ai un secret. Un parmi d'autres. »

Il se tourna alors totalement vers elle. Hésitant, il finit par poser sa main sur sa joue dans laquelle elle se blottit avec douleur. L'homme prit le visage de la jeune femme en coupe et embrassa la commissure de ses lèvres avant de la lâcher et de partir en un mouvement de cape fendant l'air. C'est alors qu'elle s'effondra, ses sanglots raisonnant dans les jardins de Poudlard.

* * *

Harry Potter se tenait dans le bureau de Dumbledore, en compagnie d' Hermione et de Ronald Weasley. Tous les trois arpentait la bibliothèque, nerveux.

« Tu crois que la réponse est ici ? Demanda le roux, hésitant.

_ J'en sais rien, mais il faut absolument qu'on trouve le dernier horcruxe et tout indice est bon à prendre. Lâcha Harry, désespérément. »

Hermione toucha une étagère, et tritura un livre qu'elle trouvait plus singulier que les autres. Soudainement, celle-ci tournoya sur elle-même sans un bruit. Le regard de la jeune femme s'arrondit. Une immense armoire en verre venait d'apparaître devant elle. Il y avait au moins une centaine de flacons différents. Elle arpenta les fioles du regard avec minutie, remarquant que toutes portaient des noms étranges.

« Harry ? Demanda-t-elle, finalement. »

Le survivant et Ron abandonnèrent leur recherches et s'approchèrent d'Hermione curieusement en fixant ses yeux sur l'objet de son attention.

« Elphias. Premier cours. Ariana. TEJ, orphelinat. Prophétie. Enuméra Harry en lisant chaque intitulé.

_ Ce sont des souvenirs… Souffla Hermione.

_ Tu crois qu'on risque d'en trouver une avec écrit « Dernier Horcruxe, bonne chance. » ? Demanda le roux afin de détendre l'atmosphère. »

Aucun des trois héros n'esquissa un sourire amusé. Ils n'avaient pas l'esprit à rire, en ce soir funeste. Au bout de quelques minutes de recherches, Harry se saisit enfin d'un flacon.

« _« Allumer la lumière »_. Lut de haute voix Ron en haussant un sourcil. »

Harry et Hermione se lancèrent un regard équivoque, se souvenant de la phrase qu'avait prononcé le Directeur de Poudlard durant un de ses discours. Ce soir, il leur faisait étrangement écho.

Hésitant, Harry fit découvrir la pensine qu'il savait caché non loin de là. Il en découla le souvenir dans le bol et observa Hermione et Ron.

« Ensemble. Prononça-t-il. »

Le trio plongea d'un même homme le visage dans la pensine. Les souvenirs furent terriblement difficiles à supporter. Ils virent le professeur Snape en larmes, suppliant à genoux un Dumbledore impassible de sauver la famille Potter. Puis, ils furent projetés dans la petite chambre d'Harry, Snape lâchant le corps inanimé de Lily pour se lever et se diriger vers un lit au barreaux blancs. Il prit un bébé, blessé d'une lourde coupure en forme d'éclair sur le front. Celui-ci se calma en se sentant porter par le maître des potions.

« Donnez-le moi, Severus. Prononça une lourde voix. »

L'enfant ouvrit ses grands yeux verts vers le regard onyx de Snape, qui se mit de nouveau à pleurer. Le bébé se saisit alors de son nez, ce qui calma presque momentanément le professeur de potions. Snape éloigna son visage d'un geste résigné et serra l'enfant contre lui.

« Tu as les yeux de ta mère. Lui souffla-t-il en le confiant au vieil homme face à lui. »

Snape s'effondra de nouveau et reprit le corps froid de Lily Potter en criant son désespoir. Harry déglutit difficilement. De nouveau, le trio se retrouva dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Ce n'est pas par hasard qu'il sait parler aux serpents, ce n'est pas par hasard qu'il peut voir dans l'esprit de Lord Voldemort. Une part de Voldemort vit à l'intérieur de lui. Expliqua le Directeur.

_ Donc, quand l'heure sera venu, Potter devra mourir ?

_ Oui… Oui, il devra mourir. »

Harry s'effondra, genoux au sol tandis qu'Hermione se mit à pleurer silencieusement, une main sur la bouche couvrant ses sanglots, suivit de Ron.

« Vous l'avez… gardé en vie, pour qu'il puisse mourir au moment propice. Vous l'avez élevé comme un porc destiné à l'abattoir ! S'exclama Snape, sous le choc.

_ Ne me dites pas que vous avez fini par avoir de l'affection pour lui ? »

Hermione leva les yeux vers le visage de son professeur de potions. Elle l'avait toujours su. Elle vit alors le Patronus de Snape s'élever dans les airs en une forme de biche.

« Lily, après tout ce temps ?

_ Toujours. Prononça-t-il avec douleur. »

* * *

Snape se hissa difficilement jusque sur la berge. Sa respiration était devenue difficile, et sifflante. Il déglutit, laissant une trainée de sang s'étendre sur le bois. Nerveux, il ouvrit sa cape et laissa rouler des dizaines de flacons de potions sur le sol.

Il les parcourut maladroitement, en glissa une sur son cou en hurlant de douleur. Puis, il en but une seconde et s'effondra, inconscient.

* * *

Hermione arpentait le terrain non loin de la Forêt Interdite d'un air hagard. Ses vêtements étaient poussiéreux, sa cape déchirée et son visage tuméfié. Voldemort n'était plus. Toute cette histoire était… terminée. Enfin. Finalement, le poids entier de la Bataille, de ces mois de chasse aux Horcruxes, de cette année épouvantable s'effondra sur ses épaules. Hermione se laissa choir, ses genoux touchant violemment la pelouse brûlée.

Pourtant, elle entendit soudainement un rire perfide et inquiétant. Bellatrix sortit des arbres, son regard devenant totalement dément.

« La Sang-De-Bourbe ! Il est mort, à cause de vous ! Hurla-t-elle, tellement en rage qu'une mousse salivaire ruisselait depuis le coin de ses lèvres. »

La jeune femme releva le regard, mais ne trouva plus la force de se battre. Elle avait perdu ses parents. Que dire de Fred, Tonk, Lupin, et tant d'autres ? Et lui… Snape. Elle était sure, il n'en était pas sorti indemne. Son plan devait être échafaudé depuis longtemps. Elle l'avait cherché partout, en vain. Ils avaient même trouvé une quantité impressionnante de sang non loin de la Cabane Hurlante. Il était mort, comme tous les autres. Severus Snape était mort.

Hermione empoigna sa baguette, mais la lâcha au sol, résignée. Alors qu'elle ferma les yeux, prête à se laisser aller sous un sortilège de mort. Elle n'entendit plus rien, ne ressentit plus rien.

« Expelliarmus ! »

Hermione releva les yeux, perdue. Elle vit un mangemort, toujours affublé de son masque, s'acharner sur Bellatrix. Il l'envoya dans les airs d'un geste hargneux. Il ne cessait pas et semblait avoir perdu la raison.

« Endoloris ! »

Le teint de la jeune femme blêmit en voyant le bras droit de Voldemort se tordre de douleur, ne se détachant pourtant pas de son regard fou. Elle ne criait même pas, se contentant de serrer les dents.

« Avada Keda-

_ Non ! »

D'un geste désespéré, Hermione hurla à plein poumon. Le mangemort se stoppa, bien suffisamment pour que Bellatrix saisisse cette opportunité pour transplaner loin d'eux.

« Ne faites pas ça. Sanglota la jeune femme. »

L'homme ôta son masque en un écran de fumée, le jetant loin derrière lui sans y prêter attention. Ses yeux, habituellement insondable laissait à présent transparaître une angoisse mêlée à un soulagement gigantesque. Il se dirigea vers Hermione, sa cape fendant l'air.

« Hermione ! S'exclama-t-il. »

La jeune femme se releva difficilement. Elle se fit attraper et soulever par les bras puissants de Snape, qui enfouit son visage dans son épaule. Hermione ferma ses yeux brûlants, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, s'imprégnant de son odeur, sentant ses larmes s'écouler sur son épaule.

« C'est vous, c'est bien vous. Souffla-t-elle, son coeur battant à tout rompre contre sa poitrine.

_ Elle allait te tuer. Dit-il en inspirant lourdement.

_ Je pensais que tu étais mort. Souffla Hermione avec soulagement en passant ses mains dans sa longue chevelure noire.

_ Je pensais que je l'étais. Avoua-t-il en un rire peu amusé.

_ Je sais tout. Je sais tout, absolument tout. »

Snape releva le visage vers son ancienne élève. Il tomba sur son regard embrumé de larmes, et elle lui sourit… Comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait, comme cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis des mois. Snape se mit alors à penser qu'elle ressemblait à Lily… Se détachant toutefois d'elle, lui trouvant une lueur dans son regard, si particulier, si spécial, n'appartenant qu'à elle et à elle seule.

« Evidemment, tu as toujours été une miss je-sais-tout, je te l'ai déjà dis. Lâcha-t-il d'une voix hachée. »

Hermione se mit alors à rire, faiblement, suivit du maître des cachots qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché. Sans réfléchir, elle posa ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa subitement.

Elle se détacha de lui tout aussi rapidement, elle-même surprise par son propre geste. Tout deux restèrent silencieux, les yeux plongés l'un dans l'autre. Hermione était effrayée, perdue, presque choquée de son geste si impulsif… Elle avait tellement envie de le regretter, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle déglutit en attendant le rejet ultime, le moment où il reprendrait ses esprits et la lâcherait afin de s'enfuir, loin des tumultes, des ruines de Poudlard, des effusions de magie, des médicomages qui transplanaient par centaines avec des civières. Loin de toute cette agitation, il lui serait tellement facile de partir pour tout oublier, enfin…

Pourtant, il ne le fit pas. Tout aussi brusquement, il l'embrassa avec passion. Hermione gémit lorsqu'elle sentit sa langue se frayer un chemin entre la barrière de ses lèvres. Leur baiser était devenu bestial, indispensable, effrayant de clarté. Ils durent se séparer à contrecoeur afin de reprendre leur respiration.

« Tu es vivant... vivant. Répéta-t-elle, aspiré par ses pupilles noires. »

Snape l'embrassa de nouveau, passant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux bouclés, l'autre bras continuant de la porter par la taille.

« Tu m'as… sauvé… Encore… Dit-elle entre chaque baiser fiévreux.

_ Toujours. Lui dit-il en fixant son regard. »

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'embrumèrent de nouveau. Elle l'embrassa plus tendrement, avec la volonté la plus profonde de lui communiquer tout son amour… Car oui, il s'agissait bien de cela. Hermione avait tenu un amour secret envers son professeur de potions durant deux années. 730 longs jours, bordés de souffrance, d'incertitudes, de doutes. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne. Qui aurait pu la croire ? Tout le monde l'aurait pensé folle, ou sous l'influence d'un sort. Pourtant, ses sentiments n'avaient jamais été si intenses, et véridiques. Elle les savait non réciproques, mais en avait douté… parfois… Lorsqu'elle avait senti sa main frôler la sienne au détour d'un couloir, lorsqu'il lui avait glissé dans la poche une potion qui l'avait protégé de la douleur des punitions de cette psychopathe d'Ombrage, quand il l'avait défendu des insultes cruelles de Drago Malefoy ou ce jour… Ce fameux soir, ce baiser au coin de ses lèvres en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

A présent, elle en avait la certitude. Ses sentiments n'étaient pas à sens unique. Severus Snape l'aimait, plus fort encore qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Ils se firent interrompre par des raclements de gorge gênés.

Ne prêtant que peu d'attention à leur posture, ils se contentèrent d'éloigner juste leur visage afin de voir qui les avait surpris.

Harry Potter et Ron les observaient, le regard écarquillé.

« Fermez la bouche, Weasley, vous ressemblez à un merlan. Grogna Snape d'une voix sombre. »

Hermione se tourna vers le professeur des potions et rit, enfin. C'était tellement franc, spontané… Bon. Harry se saisit du bras de son meilleur ami et l'entrainant à repartir afin de leur laisser un moment.

Hermione admira les traits tirés de Severus sous ses doigts et il lui sourit faiblement, enfin.

« Alors c'est fini ? C'est vraiment fini ? Souffla-t-elle en passant son pouce sur ses fines lèvres.

_ Oui… Répondit-il en glissant une main sur sa joue.

_ Aime-moi. »

Snape plongea son regard dans les yeux noisettes d'Hermione, qui s'étaient subitement assombri.

« Aime-moi, Severus. Lui supplia-t-elle. »

L'homme posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme, faisant disparaître leurs deux corps, loin de la Guerre, de cette école et de la mort, scellant ainsi une promesse de ne plus jamais se cacher, quoiqu'il advienne… Pour toujours.

Fin.


End file.
